


Defected from God

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Eroguro, M/M, cuddling your big dragon boyfriend with your guts hanging out, kazumi dominating his dominator delusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Moments disappear like shame.





	Defected from God

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some good delicious art of pokemon licking blood from human hands and decided shirazumi deserved that level of delicious food. it's totally selfish of me so please expect nothing good of this. I was entirely deluded by the image of Kazumi dominating Shiranui post-GZ shenanigans I couldn't go on with my life without writing it. This is my hole.  
> This is very, very, very much unapologetically guro towards kazumi so if you do not want to read about gut eating please do not read this thank you. it isn't deep like some of my other vore fics this is just I Think It's Neat please understand.  
> please enjoy.

The space before them, as always, it's so vast and so empty. A place where they can be connected, a place where two becomes one. Between them, human and vanguard; _avatars,_ a reflection of their honest self, they can accomplish anything. They can become anything, here in the land of imagination. Even this, this weak person. This frail and innocent human, can become something amazing here when he connects with him. 

When their hearts beat in tune, when they compose the sounds of Paradise at their feet. When Kazumi takes Shiranui by his face to press his lips unto the dragons muzzle, they compose the song that will connect them to God. He grins with eager excitement, the feelings between them once shifted by Shiranui’s own selfish desires, has now become an earnest, and powerful love known only by them. It’s a lonely, desperate feeling they cling to, two dreadful sinners in a sea of their own mistakes. Drowning in it, resenting it, and slowly, growing from it. Kazumi is like a seedling nested in Shiranui’s Earth, and together as one they will blossom into something beautiful, something that truly deserves to exist.

But as they are now, there’s still a chasm of development to be had. And as they are now, their love is still a selfish endeavor.

“Good boy.”

Kazumi says so warmly, it’s hard to imagine the restraint he holds over the dragon. Ruffling his hands under the dragon’s chin, over the dragon’s neck, he brings the mighty warrior to his knee. He has to put his fist down to balance his body upright, he’s not a particularly large dragon, so at this height when Kazumi stands he holds dominance over him. This, too, is a form of atonement.

Shiranui wags his tail eagerly to meet Kazumi’s touch. His hands are so delicate, so small, so soft; _Like humans are meant to be._ Such wonderful existences Shiranui is only just now learning to find love in. He still can’t see it fully, the potential in humans, but in him, in this precious human standing above him, he wants to understand them better. He desires nothing but to connect with this human, to find this paradise of salvation in the human he tried to overtake completely. 

_Kazumi…_

His voice is breathless, tireless, yet craving all the more. He hates himself for it, for wanting so much from such an insignificant existence, and yet to him these hands are irreplaceable. Even as he’s wronged him, committed a terribly unforgivable act upon him, Kazumi still calls him his avatar. His other half. _My weak vanguard._ And Shiranui, as well, is subject to such a sentimental thought. They will become together as one. They will…

“My weak, insignificant Avatar.”

Kazumi’s hand traverses over Shiranui’s snout, pushing down the dragon’s face as though he were bowing before God. His hand slips from the dragon, allowing him to raise his head back up when he’s met with the human’s open palm. The dragon suddenly becomes acutely aware of the scent that stains his precious scales, the smell of fresh blood recklessly painted across Shiranui’s face. He instinctively sticks out his tongue to clean himself off, first, when Kazumi shakes his head.

“Do you want a taste.”

Shiranui responds too greedily, shaking his head _yes_ as Kazumi presses his cut up knuckles to the dragon’s lips. The dragon licks him endearingly, as though to heal wounds as deep as those in his soul over something as petty as a small splice of his skin. He works with gentle motions, kindly running his long tongue over every crevice of his fingers, until they start to heal over and his fluids stop leaking from inside. 

He starts to travel deeper, his saliva drizzling over the palm of Kazumi’s hand. Within moments he goes from alleviating to devouring him. So hastily, so hungrily he laps up the blood out of Kazumi’s wrist, like it were the last supper of his entire life. And of all the sins he’s committed, perhaps that would be a true blessing. He opens his mouth so wide to greet Kazumi, but he refuses to engulf him, instead wrapping his tongue around Kazumi’s thin wrist to halt that which taints his purity. 

Shiranui doesn’t know why Kazumi has the image of being injured, he never asks, he’s solely committed to taking care of him, now. So that he never hurts anyone ever again, so that he never hurts _Kazumi_ again…

_My Vanguard. My weak and powerless Vanguard._

That is how he calls out to him, a single hand lifted to cup Kazumi’s tiny, human face, but he is the one who is truly weak. He slowly comes to terms with it, how little power he’s held over all of them, how all these sins have been due to his own shortcomings. What a terrible leader he’s been, a terrible leader he used to be. All of these and nothing at all; Never is there enough to satiate the desire he holds, to fall apart in a human’s arms like this. 

His face is so hot, his drool is leaking far from just his tongue when his mouth is forced open like this so long. Kazumi unravels his hand from Shiranui’s tongue, pets his snout gently so that his blood smears over the dragon’s lips. He, who has once dominated Kazumi completely, is begging so dearly for his praise, leaning into the human’s touch with such earnest desire for him. Begging to feel any kind of compensation at all, for this fleeting moment shared between them. He holds his jaws open, so that Kazumi’s hands can dig into the dragon’s maw, the taste of his blood seeping into his gums. He blushes at the taste of him. His favorite human, the one who guides his way, to their mutual redemption…

“You can bite down, if you want.” Kazumi’s smile is so soft, the kind, beautiful older brother that could never relent to such an image of pure domination as Shiranui held in his body. He rectifies his statement immediately, because it’s not for Shiranui’s desire that he plays this game, but the selfish whims of selfish human.

“I want you to bite me.”

He can’t help himself. He likes to take control, too. And he likes this shared pain between them.

Shiranui engulfs as much of this human’s arm as he can, releasing his face from his palm to steady his body once more. The dragon can barely manage up to his elbow, he gags out most of Kazumi’s arm to a comfortable place about midway there. Teeth digging into the meat of Kazumi’s arm, he acts with a refined delicacy, slowly piercing the muscle until he can just barely touch the bone of Kazumi’s arm. Tempting him, tempting him, telling him he can devour him just as swiftly. His blood gushes over Shiranui’s snarled lips, painting his teeth a deep red. Kazumi is just as intrigued by this development, taking Shiranui by his muzzle and pushing his maxilla down. _Do what you like,_ he says it with a smile too pure to coax such an image. _I’ll like it, too._

The dissonance between the real Kazumi and the Kazumi he imagines is so dangerous.

Shiranui follows orders like the good boy he is, opening his mouth back up and shutting his jaw so swiftly Kazumi can barely register it. The pain, the severing, the loud and piercing _crunch_ of his bones torn through by such a powerful bite. He screams out in hardened pleasure, salivating desperately as he attempts to regain his composure. Shiranui pulls his face away, the tendrils of his severed limb connecting his body like a trail of saliva from the sweetest kiss. The rest of Kazumi’s leftover arm falls limp when Shiranui disconnects the two. He devours this hand with such a quizzical level of endearment. _This is what humans taste like._ His mouth opens and shuts with a dramatic show, the loud crunches of Kazumi’s bones are serenaded by the squelching sounds of this flesh being broken down in his maw until he swallows him whole.

Kazumi falls into him, pressing his lips against Shiranui’s neck as he swallows. The sound is all to wonderful, Kazumi’s hand wanders over the dragon’s chest, his finger drawing a line past the dragon’s throat all the way down to his stomach. That’s where he’ll be, connected with him. His broken body finally of use to him, of use to anyone but him. _We match now._ Kazumi whispers, staring up into the dragon’s eyes. _You can indulge yourself more, if you like._ There’s just one existence he will relent fully to. The one that mirrors himself. _We both want to much,_ to taste the flesh of angels and revile in their toxins. He wants so desperately to atone for his sins, yet here he is. Acting selfishly yet again, pushing the human over to fall on his back, and shoving his snout against his clothed tum. 

Kazumi unbuttons his jacket for him, lifting his shirt up to free his flesh from it’s encasing. He’s never revealed himself for another like this, never shared such intimacy like this, that it feels like fate the card he’d fallen in love with as a child could bring him such pleasure. More than an avatar at this point, this card is his partner, the one he puts all his faith into. He’s so assured by Shiranui’s presence, assured that they share the same will, that he can relinquish his control to him totally, reconciling with previous betrayal. This is Shiranui’s redemption, so honest and kind that he is, he’ll give his all for Kazumi’s precious smile.

The squelching noise of his insides being torn into lulls his ears. It makes him sick, he instinctively wants to vomit. That’s what he would say, if his stomach acids weren’t drizzling down Shiranui’s neck, now. His intestines draped over the dragon’s maw like tinsel on a tree, leaving Kazumi as the precious gift for his lover. He wonders if he tastes good, if this treat is fulfilling to him or if he’s failed even on that account. He has to get better at that, he thinks, that self confidence that eats him alive. All his failures are catching up to him, he can’t protect anything and his place in life is so clouded by the pains of his brother. To him, this is the least of the penance he deserves. But Shiranui’s voice, it’s so soothing in his ears, the hum of his satisfaction as his teeth dig into human flesh.

 _Beautiful,_ Kazumi thinks, _This is the best I can do for you._ They will reach Heaven together, wandering like this. Kazumi takes in all of Shiranui with a hand outstretched to him, and Shiranui takes in all the best parts of Kazumi, too. The bloody sputum and mucus that drizzles out his mouth redecorate the flesh, he feels so much more whole like this than he ever has walking life on Earth. This is true peace, a peace of mind he can enjoy time and time again, as many times as he pleases. In this land of imagination, the connection the flows between Cray and Earth… That is where they can find true redemption. 

_My Vanguard…_ Something about that phrase feels so intimate to him, now. He’s become stronger, than the day Shiranui had dominated his soul, but willing. Willing to relent to his desires, rather than run away from them, a coward in his flesh. _Please, have your fill of me;_ And I will reward you, then. In this paradise of imagination…

Shiranui releases over the human’s open stomach, all blood, flesh and guts spilling out back inside of him, beneath his sprouting ribs. Kazumi praises him kindly, running his fingers over the dragon’s tainted lips. _You’re too good to me._ Kazumi sings to him, _Just like an angel, who descended upon me in my weakest moments. Was it fortunous, or was it…_

Kazumi pulls his head down by the back of his neck, kissing him so boldly, nothing at all like the cowardice human who had wanted to disappear from life entirely in Shiranui’s presence. No. This human wants to live, wants to live as one with him. Wants to spend eternity in Hell at Shiranui’s side, he opens his mouth acceptantly of his dominator, letting Shiranui’s blood soaked tongue fall into his mouth. What an awkward kiss that can’t be described with words, so terribly meek Kazumi tilts his head to deny Shiranui anymore pleasure. He relishes in the taste of himself, swallowing hard the remnants of his flesh Shiranui has put into his mouth. This is what weakness tastes like. This is the life he’s shedding away here, the skin he’s letting go of. This is the Kazumi that will never exist again.

With one hand, Kazumi undoes his belt over his pants, draping it over Shiranui’s muzzle. The dragon understands his intent wholeheartedly, accepting his weak Vanguard’s dominance over him, helping him tighten the leather around his maw. _Good boy, good boy._ His soothing voice eases Shiranui, gives relief to his soul even under such unfortunate circumstances. The belt restrains him from doing any further harm, so tight around him he can barely stick out his tongue. Barely. He still does, when Kazumi’s hand cups the dragon’s snout. He licks at the now dried up crust of blood against Kazumi’s palm, watching with brimming curiosity as Kazumi pulls at the flaps of his lips. He rubs his fingers over his bright, moist underside of his lips, his thumbs fiddling with the dragon’s canines until they prick into his skin. _Another feast!_ He says with a smile, running his thumb over the tongue that sticks out between Shiranui’s front teeth. _So cute,_ he says, _you’ve always been so cute… Shiranui…_

Kazumi caresses him in his hand, kissing his nose, his lips, his neck, his chest, as far as he can muster before using the last of his strength to push over Shiranui on his back. This human fits perfectly overtop of him, his head rested right over Shiranui’s heart, listening to it’s dissonant beat in his ears, praying that his heart beats in the same tune. His hand wanders over the dragon’s large, expansive chest, crinkling over the lacey fishnets that cover his breast. He sighs contently over the dragon, even as his guts spill over from his ribs, unto the dragon’s own, he feels at ease in the dragon’s arm. Comfort, with his face buried in the dragon’s chest, he’s never been happier than in this, a creation of his own desperate imagination. His sins have become the flames of his own purgatory, that someday he will see the light of Heaven’s gate if they continue playing in Eden like this.

This human is so cute, huddled up against him, taking in all of Shiranui’s magnificence. He cradles Shiranui’s hand in his own, their matching limbs drenched in the sin of Kazumi’s blood. Kazumi smiles, and Shiranui mirrors his pleasure the best he can. An angel, Kazumi calls him, but he’s not sure he can live up to such a domineering presence. Still, if it is to see this one’s shining happiness, he would commit the same atrocity a thousand times over. Until Kazumi can finally feel at ease in his body that has him feel so ill. Until Kazumi can live up to the name pushed upon him. Until Kazumi can smile with honesty, again. 

His breath is so gentle, a warm kindness that overflows Shiranui’s heart, making him whole again after all this time. He, too, is filled with insecurities, but like this the two of them can overcome it. Kazumi’s soft lips rest over his scales, leaving a mark of his gentle heart, and soon they begin to sing in tune with one another. A tune that will bind their fates together, that will bring Heaven unto Earth. This space that relishes in Kazumi’s imagination, so vast and wide and eternal. Eternally feeling the same sentiment as when he were a child, as the day the two of them first met.

_I love you, Shiranui._

And he loves him, too. Even when he doesn’t know how to say it, properly. This, alone, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> as always please comment it's all i desire in life.... filth to keep me going.


End file.
